Chemical Reaction
by withatouchofyourwords
Summary: Six years had gone by, and there is still no ending for Gale. No other half, no spark of romance. That all can change. Rated T for mild language and for safety. Gale/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_It had been six years since the war. Three hundred and twelve weeks since Gale Hawthorne had last spoken to his best friend, Katniss. Two thousand, one hundred and eighty-four nights of nightmares that had plagued him over his head._

_It had been six years since the war. Three hundred and twelve weeks since a certain curly blond haired girl had last talked to her family since their deaths. Two thousand, one hundred and eighty-four days of survivor's guilt and post traumatic stress disorder that caused night terrors and hallucinations._

_It had been six years since the war._

_It had been three hundred and twelve weeks since the war._

_It had been two thousand, one hundred and eighty-four days since the war._

* * *

><p>Gale was certain that he'd never let himself love again, never make another promise that he could possibly break, never ever would he let himself hurt another person. He had woken from another night of terrors that he couldn't wake himself from. He was gutted, empty and there was nothing Gale could do to escape the terrors. He wouldn't want to, anyway. He was certain he deserved them, and that nothing anyone could say or do would make him think differently. So he was sure of.<p>

He knew the door to Katniss was closed forever, and in those six years, he was positive she'd have a family. The thought stung so badly that he pushed it aside. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a girl in his way, and he bumped right into her. She gave a small noise, one Gale couldn't quite describe. He stopped and gruffly asked, "Are you alright?"

The blond's blue eyes searched him, and all he could think of was all the ways she did not look like Katniss, did not resemble a girl from the Seam. Her hair was curly, blond, and fell to her waist. Her eyes were blue and wide, round that seemed innocent. She nodded slowly, before her voice caught him off guard. Her voice was not a high pitch girly voice that he expected, but clearly the voice of someone who had gone through something similar he had went through. "Physically, I am fine. Mentally... I'm not sure about that."

The blond girl's words interested him, but not as much as her familiar face. No face should seem familiar to him, not when all the familiar faces were back in District 12. He found himself hoping that she was just a girl in District 2 that he hadn't noticed before. He frowned and asked, "Who are you, anyway?"

The girl gave a small smile, as if she was _expecting_ him to ask her this question. However, that made no sense. The girl had to barely know him, even if he did know her from District 12. The minute the girl uttered her name, he realized how he knew this girl and that there was no happy memories attached to her face either.

"Venus. Venus Keane."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Venus. Venus Keane."_

* * *

><p>How amazing it was to realize that this girl was a soldier in the war, and that she had been the girl that had been sobbing for ages. The girl he had comforted before she snapped at him. <em>I don't need your sympathy<em> were her exact words to him. Gale hadn't expected to see her again. He remembered her golden locks pulled into a pony tail, fierceness her eyes. He could've seen himself asking her out if it weren't for Katniss. He still couldn't ask her out. He was too damaged to ask her for anything. However, he found himself interested in her mental state. "What did you mean by you're not sure of your mental state?"

Venus gave him an odd half smile, her eyes seeming to spark with knowledge of him. For the first time in his life, he wondered if his thoughts were truly safe. It was such a ridiculous thought that he pushed it away. Venus couldn't have found a way into his thoughts. His thoughts were where he was safest. Nothing, not even a war or losing Katniss could've taken that away. The girl replied, as if it were obvious, "You of all people should know, Soldier Hawthorne."

The old camaraderie in being a soldier was back. It was clear from her face that she resented some part of being a soldier. He could understand this, relate even. There was no full on smile on her face, that each smile was always half a smile. Then again, if she had gone insane because of the war, he doubted she'd be laughing. He couldn't help but contradict that with the insane never react appropriately. So was she as insane as she claimed or simply living in survivor's guilt, like he was? Gale shook his head, and stated, "I have no clue what you're talking about, Soldier Keane."

Her smile seemed to vanish right away, replaced by a puzzled look. It took seconds before her confusion was replaced with understanding. Her already wide eyes seemed to widen and her pink lips fell into an "oh". She brushed a curl out of her face. "Of course you wouldn't. You don't see hallucinations during the day. Only at night when the nightmares come out."

Gale was taken aback by how frank this girl was about hallucinations. They were normal to her, part of the process. And she had already realized that he had nightmares about the bombs, about the moment when pain became the only reason Katniss stayed around. His nightmares returned back to the war, and waking up alone seemed to only fuel the horrors he had. He couldn't resist. "How the fuck do you know I have nightmares," he snapped at the poor girl.

The girl didn't even flinch. He could normally scare off girls who seemed interested, make them not want him anymore. However, Venus seemed determined to talk to him, hold him back from work. Work… it sparked in his head as the girl replied, "Because I have them too. I can't imagine not having them. They're as regular as the hallucinations."

This girl had the ability to make him stay planted where he was. Because as ruined as his mind was, even he wasn't having hallucinations. What could this girl of possibly witnessed that triggered hallucinations? He couldn't imagine what horrors she had seen no matter how wide eyed and innocent her face looked. "Why do you even have hallucinations?"

The girl looked almost delighted… if it weren't for the lack of the smile on her face. Her bright, delighted eyes clashed with frown and Gale found himself wishing she would at least smile. It seemed creepy that all her facial expression was done in her eyes, rather than her mouth. Her mouth was static, and it made him ponder why. "You asked the right question. Too bad I'm not going to answer in full."

Gale was left in confusion as the girl sauntered off, effectively ending the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gale was left in confusion as the girl sauntered off, effectively ending the conversation._

* * *

><p>Even at work Gale couldn't stop the confusion he had about the young girl. He was pissed at himself for thinking about Venus instead of Katniss. He couldn't think of how this one girl would come along and destroy his plans for staying single for the rest of his life. He found himself curious about her, daydreaming about her, and he took his anger out on a poor trashcan. He couldn't understand why this girl kept snaking into his thoughts, wondering what she meant by "answer in full". Even her answers left him with more questions. Every question he had seemed to be unable to be answered by anyone but her.<p>

Gale certainly didn't want a girlfriend… he didn't want to betray Katniss. However, it had been six years and he realized that there was no more chance. His whole world, his whole existence seemed to be shattered upon this realization. Who was he if he wasn't entwined with Katniss anymore? Katniss seemed to be so far away… there was no speaking with her. The girl he had hunted with didn't seem real anymore, and now that the rose colored glasses had been taken away, he saw the truth. He didn't like what he had to swallow to realize why he and Katniss never would have worked.

It was never just Prim dying, and it took a chance encounter with an old soldier to have him realize this. It was always the fact no matter what, Katniss would have that bound with Peeta from inside the Games. No matter what, he would've never been able to understand what it was like in the Capitol, nor would he have tried to understand. His anger towards the Capitol had overrode any feeling he had toward her… and if he couldn't keep her number one over something like his anger towards the Capitol, why should she even consider him?

In a way, he was glad for this realization. That it was himself that kept him from Katniss. Finally, an excuse to blame himself that was had some foundation of truth. It was Venus's voice that caused him to jump in his work. "Not playing the blame game again, are we?"

He ran his hand through his hair, reminding himself not to get angry at this girl. While she seemed to dangerously hinge on both unbalanced and balanced, sane and insane, she seemed to genuinely want to talk to him for reasons that where unknown to him. Whatever her reasoning, it seemed she wasn't going to go away any time soon. However, he found himself curious. "How do I know that you're not a hallucination from my head? You seemed to show up whenever I'm thinking too much about you or Katniss."

For the first time, she actually cracked a full grin, as if he had asked the winning question. This threw him off as she moved from laying on her side to a full sitting position. With a gentle leap, she replied, "You don't, much as I don't know if you're real or not. How would one realize their own hallucination? It's not like I would outright tell you that you're mad if I was, now would I? To answer your question, though, I never know what's going on inside your head. I simply guess."

Gale raised one of his eyebrows, entirely curious how this girl seemed to easily slip inside his mind and yet she claimed she wasn't in his head. How peculiar. He figured if he was going mad, he probably might as well conjure up a pretty girl to drag the last part of his body down. Now it wasn't just his heart that was betraying him – it was his mind too. Couldn't he just be left alone to drown in his sorrows in peace? "It seems you know me too well… is paranoia that you could be having a mental break down part of hallucinations?"

The girl laughed, and Gale felt this was rude. After all, she was making him question his mental state. The least she could do was be polite about it. It was clear from the smile fading from her that she seemed to realize that she was entering his life without warning. A good question to ask herself was why she hadn't talk to the boy earlier. "You do remind me of someone I once knew… from when I was eight. Fell down a rabbit hole and never seemed to get back out of it. As for paranoia… I've never felt it. I accepted the hallucinations as they were, which might be why I'm completely irrational."

Gale took time to process this, as if he were actually considering the words of a mad, deluded woman who clearly was a product of his imagination. It was as if Venus had her own way of dealing with the world, and she wasn't short on sharing the good fortune with Gale. "I don't understand your interest with me. Most other girls give up after a rude comment. You, on the other hand, never seem to go away."

Venus gave a quick smile, and Gale noticed that she never seemed to smile for long. Her smiles never held, and it seemed like no one else noticed Venus the way he did. Why that annoyed him, he couldn't be sure. Maybe it was because it felt like betrayal, even though he knew that there was no way it could have ever worked between him and Katniss. "I know there's more to you than that rude comment. You were decent enough to let her go, weren't you? You didn't fight when you realized that being selfless for the greater good destroyed your chances with her… and yet you still haven't started to see that it wasn't your fault."

Gale was taken aback by how much she seemed to know. For someone who claimed not to be a product of his imagination, she sure knew how to act like one. She got inside his head, and it terrified him. Venus shouldn't be able to see into his head. She said she couldn't. So why did she seem to see every thought as if it were etched onto his forehead, anticipate his next words, and seem to have a cunning reply always? He shook his head. "You don't know anything about me."

The girl's eyes flashed. "You're right. I don't know anything about you. And as long as you keep that attitude, you won't ever know anything about me."

The girl was gone before he could protest.


	4. Chapter 4

_The girl was gone before he could protest._

* * *

><p>Gale was certain he was losing his mind. This was his final punishment, the one that would destroy him. It was all he could take to keep from screaming. This girl that randomly showed up on a chance seemed to be from his head, a product of imagination. He banged his fist against the wall, wondering if it was violence towards inanimate objects that made her appear. No dice. Venus remained stubbornly hidden. Venus was a source of confusion, as if she was his own personal Cheshire Cat. She showed up when she pleased, however, and this was a source of confusion for Gale.<p>

How was he supposed to coax the girl to show back up? He decided after the day was done to go down to the bar, as was his ritual when Katniss filled his head. For the first time, he wasn't drinking because of Venus. How could one seemingly meaningless girl cause him to become a complete trainwreck? She consumed his thoughts easily, and for the first time, the hunter was the hunted. He never thought any girl could be like one of his snares. He was shocked at how easy it was to replace Katniss.

Gale was shocked the minute he walked into his usual bar. There was the blond girl with skin of porcelain talking animatedly with a group of guys. He knew right away that there were two very obvious explanations: a) he had slipped into a complete fantasy world with this girl as the focal point or b) the girl was very much real. He hadn't seen any proof that this girl was real beyond the fact that other people in his head could see her. He swallowed his pride and asked the bartender, "Do you see the blond girl over there?"

The bartender was already pouring him the usual when he cracked a smile. "So you're finally over that girl who broke your heart?"

Gale was taken aback. He didn't think of Venus entering his mind as proof he was finally moving on, beginning to heal after the pain Katniss had caused him. He wondered briefly if Peeta and Katniss had kids yet before he realized something: he didn't care. He didn't care anymore about their relationship. He cared about the girl chatting with the guys, and he locked eyes with her. With a slight smirk, she got up from where she was. The first thing out of her mouth was another sly comment. "Figured out I'm not a product of your imagination yet?"

She hopped up on a stool and crossed her legs, her eyes sparkling at him. He never thought that a girl with blue eyes could be so wonderful, never imagined that he'd be curious about a girl with blond hair that fell to her waist… and what made her seem so unhappy. Her eyes sparkled around him, but that's about it to showcase any sort of happiness. How was it her entire expression existed solely in her eyes? More importantly, why didn't it freak him out? "I figured when the bartender and other people could see you, which must mean you're real."

Venus smiled like a cat who had just caught a mouse, and it faded to a smirk. She took his hand, a soft smile appearing on her face. "I could always feel my hallucinations… but they were never warm like you are."

It was his realization he was speaking with someone who was familiar with how hallucinations work… or so she claimed. Before he knew it, he was asking her, "What triggered the hallucinations?"

She was taken aback. No one had ever asked her what _triggered_ the hallucinations. It was then she realized she didn't know what triggered them. However, she knew that there was a common theme: her own sanity. "Insanity," she stated simply.

Gale was learning that this girl gave answers that seemed obvious, but are often overlooked. So simple was she but stil the most complex and confusing person he had ever met. He didn't want to press her for further details, but he couldn't help his curiosity. Something about her sparked it in him, the desire to question, the desire to wonder, and he wasn't one for self-control. "Do you have any family?"

He was shocked to see her eyes lose the sparkle he had grown accustomed to seeing in her eyes and tears well up in her eyes. "No. Not since I was fourteen…"

She trailed off, clearly not willing to discuss it. It was at this moment he realized this girl had to of been a teenager during the war, younger than Katniss but older than Prim. The thought of Prim fills him with guilt, gnawing at his stomach. Venus's hand had been comforting, but not enough. "What happened to them?"

Venus bit her lip, not sure how to disclose what had happened… or if she should disclose it at all. She frowned, before her reply came. "That's part of my mystery… and we wouldn't want to shatter all my secrets in the first few hours, would we? I think that we have a chance to do something fun… for the both of us. So… no histories. This is all fresh."

Gale smiled, unable to help himself. "Starting over then?"

"Starting over."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Starting over."_

* * *

><p>Gale wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into by agreeing to never learn of the girl's past. The girl's past did hold a certain mystery that had grabbed him by the neck. He was so curious as to what could make a girl's expression be held entirely by her eyes. Venus smiled, taking a swig of her drink. There was an elegant note to her, one that hide that she could have ever been a soldier. What made her survive the war? He couldn't help but wonder. She sighed. "Don't."<p>

Gale was taken aback. Why was it that she found a way into his head _every time_? She claimed she didn't. Was he that easy to guess? This darling girl didn't strike fear into his heart, merely curiosity and excitement. This girl wasn't terrifying, though he knew her true abilities. It took some time for him to realize what else this girl was: a Victor. He couldn't remember what district she was from, but if she wasn't on morphling or drinking it only made sense that she had gone stark raving mad. "You were a Victor at one point."

The anger flashed in her eyes, as if she didn't want to speak about it. Gale knew that anger, that flare of the temper. It was the same look in Venus's eyes as her district partner died in her arms, as she had both anger and sadness. This time, however, there were no tears, no choked up "I'm sorries" or admittance of love. Gale wondered if Venus resented that Peeta and Katniss both made it out while she had to watch her love die over and over again. She nodded, and curtly stated, "I'm not discussing this. We agreed to start over with _no history_."

Gale wasn't happy but agreed to it. He was curious as to what she had seen in the games, curious as to why she had chosen to get close to him. He was pretty sure if he saw this girl in attack mode that he would be begging for his life. After all, he'd seen what she was capable of. Venus didn't want to talk about it… and he was desperate to know what made her care about the District 12 boy that she cried over that year. Why she was desperate to die. She made a lot of mistakes in the arena, but knowing how smart she was… she didn't make them on purpose. "Alright," was the only word that came out of his though process.

He knew that he would never be able to let go of wanting to know more about her. Wanting to figure out what was going on in her head. And somehow, he wondered if he'd ever get a decent explanation for what made her volunteer to die. What made her the soldier she was, why she was a fighter… and he knew he might never get the answers. But somehow, that was okay for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I just realized that I never mentioned that because I am not Suzanne Collins, I do not own the Hunger Games. If I did, things would've been severely different. Also, all you people who are reading are lovely, but I'd love the occasional review because I feed off of praise. I am the Ego Monster. Kidding. But yeah, I figured this would be a GREAT chapter to include the disclaimer. Also, this is so not the end. Not even close.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Obviously I do not own the Hunger Games. Further information: I'm really just winging Venus's character on a whim. So basically, whatever district she's from is really a big _idgaf_. It's unimportant, other than she's not from a Career district or 11 or 12. Which should narrow it down _some_, but hopefully not too much.**

* * *

><p><em>What made her the soldier she was, why she was a fighter… and he knew he might never get the answers. But somehow, that was okay for now.<em>

* * *

><p>Two months had gone by since he met that girl who was giving him a challenge. Eight weeks of laughter and play fights with the girl who was crazy. Fifty-six days of healing. One thousand, three hundred and forty-four hours of Katniss being driven out of his mind by a golden haired girl with the expressive eyes.<p>

Two months had gone by since the girl had last considered death as a final option. Eight weeks of finally having someone to hold onto. Fifty-six days since she last thought of the fire. One thousand, three hundred and forty-four hours since she started to learn how to smile again.

It had been two months.

It had been eight weeks.

It had been fifty-six days.

It had been one thousand, three hundred and forty-four hours.

Gale had been smiling lately, enough to worry his co-workers that he was having some sort of mental breakdown. Gale never smiled at work, at least, he hadn't two months ago. Now, it seemed that this girl had some sort of spell over Gale, one that caused him to smile more and think less of the girl on fire. Her name barely crossed his mind except when he was wishing for his hunting partner back. He supposed he'd never get the friendship back either, just like he never got her love. Yet at the same time, Venus seemed to be offering only friendship. He supposed he'd just have to take that as well.

End of the workday, and he knew Venus was perched on the ledge outside again, waiting for him. It had become routine for them. He still hadn't the faintest clue what she did for a living – if she even had a job at all. He felt a clap on his shoulder from one of his co-workers. "Is that mysterious lady outside again for you?" Gale nodded, a smile on his face. His co-worker laughed and said, "You better hurry and ask her out. Every time she shows up, each of the other guys think they can get her on a date."

For some reason, it bugs him that the other guys are already descending like vultures on a girl that he's been spending most of his time with. Was it not obvious to them the change this girl was evoking in him? It was then his resolve was made up: he lost his first love, but he would not let it slip through his fingers the second time. Venus's smile was on her face, the smile that was reserved just for him. It wasn't long before Gale, ever the impulsive one, had pressed his lips against Venus's.

The blond was taken aback, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back eagerly, tenderly. It was the first time Gale ever felt truly happy again, with the small blond pressed against his body. He didn't want the kiss to end, but it had to for him to speak. "So… would you consider a date with me?"

The girl laughed, and Gale knew the answer before she even said it. "Soldier, it sure took you long enough to ask me out. Of course I would. I have been from that day two months ago."

Gale smiled, this time the smile going to his eyes. "Keane, I'm pretty sure that by the end of that day, I was prepared to go through hell and back for you."

"You already had," Venus pointed out, "and it's about time you came back from hell, isn't it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Don't own the Hunger Games. However, I'd like to point out that I really need to stop being so generous with the way I'm breezing through this. Anyway, there are a few questions I must answer. I study psychology for fun (oh god I am SUCH a nerd). Also, I hadn't meant for her to seem like Clarisse from Fahrenheit 451, but I do love that book. And I'm working on a songfic for a certain chapter as well! It'll be a treat. Also: loyal readers, you are sweet and I love you. Onward we _go_.**

* * *

><p><em>"You already had," Venus pointed out, "and it's about time you came back from hell, isn't it?"<em>

* * *

><p>Gale had spent half the night thinking about what Venus had said… and couldn't help but realize she was right. He had spent a good six years in Hell, and now Venus was coaxing him out of his own personal hell. For the first night in over ten years, he got dressed for a date. It seemed like ages since he went on a date… and he realized that it was like his first date part two. He couldn't imagined how he ended up on a date with this girl… this girl who was not the Mockingjay. No, she was Venus, ever changing and never predictable. He hadn't the faintest idea who he was going out with… and it excited him.<p>

He nervously fixed his collar as he knocked on Venus's door. For someone who had so much money, she hadn't chosen to live the life of luxury. A simple house, though he couldn't be sure how large it was inside. Appearances could be deceiving, something he learned quickly around her. Venus opened the door, and his breath was very nearly taken away. The way the white dress hugged at her curves, the red heart that took over the top half of the dress, the hem stopping just short of her knees… and despite the three inch heels, she barely reached up to his shoulder.

It was at that point he realized he was looking at a very attractive woman. One who could also easily break his heart or fix it. The smirk on her face showed she knew of his attraction, she knew her power right now, and she was eager to use her power over him. "Hey, Soldier. Looks like you can clean up very nicely."

Her eyes raked over him appreciatively before she met his eyes. She smiled, the smile that she had to know he loved. It seemed that she knew him like the back of her hand, and he barely knew anything about her. He needed to know more about this girl, and he was hoping he could get more out of her on this date. "Well, I do like to look my best. You look amazing."

She grinned, tucking a curl behind her ear. There was something to her that said she was tensed for anything to happen, but trying to relax as well. It seemed so natural for her to be ready to strike at a moment's notice that he had never questioned it before. But now that he noticed, Gale could understand this, as he too was always ready for the worst to happen. He was pretty sure her past figured into it as well. She didn't survive the Games by not being prepared. "So, where are you taking me?"

Gale hadn't exactly thought out their date, as he didn't have much experience to go on. The last date he went on, he was a broke hunter who thought offering a girl squirrel meat that he had caught himself was "romantic". Granted, at the time it was a pretty romantic gesture to feed someone as half the people in the District were starving. He was pretty sure it wouldn't fly this time, however. "Uh, I didn't really plan anything," he admitted, figuring he might as well be up front and honest with this girl.

Instead of being angry or upset, she laughed and shook her head. Her eyes were sparkling, as if she didn't care _where_ they went. Of course, he realized, she probably didn't. Venus had spent time in the arena and another part of her life as a soldier, fighting to free others from those vicious Games. The fact that Venus was even still alive and sober was nothing short of wonder. "It's alright. Just as long as we don't go anywhere where someone wants to chop my head off, eat us as stew, torture us, or blow us up, I'm sure it'll be a fine date."

He couldn't help but stare at her in wonder. She wasn't afraid to mention the fact they had dealt with bombs and the very real idea that they might have gotten beheaded or tortured in the war against the Capitol. She didn't avoid the reality, and seemed to be comforted by reality. He knew he was breaking their rules and agreement by asking the question he asked. "Why do you seem so comforted by reality?"

She seemed taken aback for the first time since he'd met her. She blinked twice, as if trying to register what exactly he was saying to her. "I told you. I hallucinate. It's a comfort when you realize that the person in front of you is real and can hold you… keep you safe from the monsters in your head."

It seemed Venus too had been living alone, scared to let anyone close to her. He couldn't imagine why, but then again, he rarely did understand her. The fact was, he couldn't understand her without asking questions, and when he asked the right questions, it caught her off guard. However, he also loved when he asked her a question only to see her face light up in delight. "So… you're comforted by the fact that something's real because that means you aren't trapped inside your head?"

Venus smiled and nodded. "Something like that. I have a question for you. What did you think when you thought I was part of your imagination?"

Gale couldn't help but smile at her question. "I thought I was going insane."

A smile played on her lips, and the next thing Gale knew, she kissed him lightly. "That's how I feel half the time. The other half, I feel as if my sanity's finally returning."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Don't own the Hunger Games. I've got a working sketch of Venus and her dress. It's lovely. I also want to thank all the people who had favorite this story, had put it on their alert, and reviewed. You are all lovely.**

* * *

><p><em>A smile played on her lips, and the next thing Gale knew, she kissed him lightly. "That's how I feel half the time. The other half, I feel as if my sanity's finally returning."<em>

* * *

><p>It seemed like sanity played a big part of Venus's life, and it was clear she doubted she'd ever have it back. Gale smiled over at Venus, whose face was half illuminated by the moon, the other half hidden in the shadows. The way she had her eyes sparkling, and he couldn't help but smile at the pretty girl next to him. She looked over at him, and grinned. "Something on your mind, soldier?"<p>

Gale was becoming less and less shocked whenever Venus seemingly read his mind. She was clearly just observant of him, and for some reason, that comforted him. It was almost like having a best friend again, one who understood him. He bit his lip, sorting his thoughts out carefully. It was still a new relationship, and he didn't know how far he could push it. "Just… how beautiful you look in the moonlight."

Venus flushed, and he felt proud that he could make her flush like that. There was definitely something about her, something about the way she carried herself that commanded respect. The gleam in her eyes said everything that he needed to know: that this was all he needed. "Well… um, thank you."

Gale wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as they looked at the moon and the stars. Venus was pointing at stars, and mouthing their names. "How do you know what's in the sky?"

Venus glanced over at him, and smiled. "I've spent half my life looking up at the stars… just hoping that maybe one day, things wouldn't suck so much. Then… a year after I won the Games, the revolution happened. I had to fight for the end of those games, if only for other people's families."

Gale nodded, kissing her forehead. He couldn't imagine how she was real, couldn't imagine how he couldn't have just produced her in his head. He didn't understand how one minute he could feel so broken and hopeless and the next… she could turn it all around. The stars was another piece of her that fascinated him. "Can you show me?"

She nodded and laid down on her back, not caring about the grass that would turn the back of her white dress green. She pointed to a cluster of stars that Gale wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't point them out to him. "That's the star sign, Pisces. And if you look over there, there's the North star. Old stories say that people used to use that star to guide them home on the seas."

Gale smiled, his gray eyes bearing into her bright blue eyes. Her eyes sparkled up at him, and he couldn't help but want to kiss her. Before he knew it, his lips were against hers, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling softly. "You didn't let me finish my tour of the sky," she chided.

He laughed, a hand moving to tangle into her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at controlling my impulses."

Venus laughed as well, wrapping a leg around his waist with a small smirk on her face. It was enough to send Gale's heart racing, and Venus's heart went racing as well. His breath was shallow as Venus asked, "Not good at controlling your impulses, are you? How good are you at controlling them right about now?"

Gale let out a soft groan. They were going too fast, and he hated that he had to cut this off. He wanted to continue but he knew that if he continued, he'd regret it. He pulled away from Venus, not wanting to keep going. He stood up, holding his hand out for her. "We really should get back… we don't want to do anything we just might regret."

There was a distinct look in Venus's eyes as she took his hand, one that Gale couldn't be able to place no matter what. He lifted her up, his eyes connecting with hers again. Whatever it was that had been in her eyes, it was gone now. "Of course we should get home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Don't own the Hunger Games. I've got a working sketch of Venus and her dress. It's lovely. I also want to thank all the people who had favorite this story, had put it on their alert, and reviewed. You are all lovely.**

* * *

><p><em>Whatever it was that had been in her eyes, it was gone now. "Of course we should get home."<em>

* * *

><p>Gale had walked into work after his date, feeling as light as air. Venus was the only girl on his mind, or at least, she was. Until he saw the letter on his desk from Katniss, which sent all thoughts of Venus out of his head. He picked it up, and for once, he wasn't dreading what was inside the letter, wasn't dreading what news she had to offer him. For the first time, he was considering actually reading and replying to the letter. He opened it up, and he noticed that she had forgone any sort of salutation for just "Gale".<p>

_Gale,_ the letter read, _I'm hoping you're alright. You haven't responded to any of my letters._ He tacked on "or read them" in his head, knowing there was no way that she could have known that each of her letters had gone in the trash. _Maybe you're just busy with work… or a new girlfriend._ He bit his lip. _So, Peeta and I are trying for a kid. I don't know how I feel about it, but Peeta's excited._ He laughed. Katniss, as a mother? He couldn't picture it.

_I hope you're okay. Respond soon. – Katniss. _He sighed, as he wondered how to respond. "Sorry I haven't replied or read to any of your letters. A kid? I can't imagine that. I'm with someone new, and she's great. Later." He sighed. The next thing he knew, he was calling Venus. "Hey, Venus, I kind of need your help over here."

He heard her laughter. "With what?"

He didn't know how to tell her that he was confused about how to reply to Katniss. However, he decided to tell her the truth. "Replying to Catnip's latest letter… the first that I've read in six years."

Venus let out a sigh. Her voice was flat, almost sounding as if she really didn't want to see him. He was sure he was just imaging it though. "Be there soon."

Five minutes later, Venus was hopping up on his desk, crossing her legs at her ankles while stirring her coffee. She showed no sign of emotion. Even her voice was clipped and detached from the setting. "So, what did the letter say?"

He read her the letter, and looked at her helplessly. Her blue eyes looked right into his gray ones, and he couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind. He wondered what she was thinking of as she processed what was in the letter. Finally, she said, "I remember the first thing you told me about Katniss. That she used to be your hunting partner. And… I'll admit it, but I was a little jealous of her."

Gale was taken aback by what Venus had said. He never expected Venus to be jealous of any one girl, but here she was, admitting she had been jealous. He couldn't understand it, couldn't understand why Venus should feel insecure about Katniss. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, sipping her coffee. "Honestly, for such a smart guy, you can be kind of stupid," stated Venus bluntly. "Why was I jealous of this girl? Well, back when I first saw you… you were an attractive, young solider. You had fire in your eyes, in your veins, and you were so dedicated to the cause that it was… _sexy_. Of course, you were always attached at Katniss's side then, and I was envious of her. Not only was she the symbol of a rebellion that I had wanted to be a part of for so long, she had this amazing soldier by her side who was like family to her… and I haven't got a family. She had a family and she had _you_. And when you mentioned you used to hunt with her… I couldn't help but think of all the things that could and might have happened in the woods with her. Now do you get it?"

Gale was utterly dumbstruck. His mouth was slightly agape, and he could understand her jealousy now. "You were jealous of her… because of the things she had?"

Venus nodded. "Because she had people who loved her, a family to depend on, and people she could trust. I had no one… and the reason I depend on you is because there's no one else in my life to depend on."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Don't own the Hunger Games. I'm renaming the story to Chemical Reaction after I post this chapter. The reason will be explained towards the end. I'm already working on Venus's wedding dress as well. I've already written their vows and they're the sweetest thing ever. Oh, have I given too much away? Crap.**

* * *

><p><em>"Because she had people who loved her, a family to depend on, and people she could trust. I had no one… and the reason I depend on you is because there's no one else in my life to depend on."<em>

* * *

><p>It seemed like she had shattered some wall he hadn't known existed. He hadn't thought of her past much since he knew it was unlikely he'd get answers for any of it. Now, she admitted in her past, feeling jealous, it seemed like she became real. He realized that if she was from his imagination, she wouldn't have felt jealous of Katniss and she would have her family still. "So… how… did you feel when… when… you know."<p>

He was shocked that he couldn't even talk about Prim's death still, couldn't say her name. He was terrified Venus would hate him too for Prim's death. She looked down at her feet, and he was terrified of what she would say. "I was horrified that Coin had ordered the bombs. Katniss shooting at Coin made sense… I mourn the deaths in the war, but each of them… happened and brought us here."

He couldn't believe what she had said. Even when he thought he knew her, she still found ways to surprise him and make him second guess everything he knew about her. Every new revelation about her took him off guard, and he knew it shouldn't. It seemed like every time she came around, she shocked him. "So… you think everything that happened was… necessary for us to meet?"

Venus nodded, sipping her coffee ever so casually. It was clear enough to him that she did think this, as if they were etched onto her forehead. She didn't even have to say the word. "You believe that, don't you?"

It was her nod that showed him another side of her: the philosophical side. He supposed he wasn't surprised in hindsight. Venus had to have something that had kept her going, and it was in the base belief that she was _supposed_ to exist. And he found himself grateful for it. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like right now without Venus in it. "Of course. I mourn deaths, but in the end, death is one of those things that are inevitable. How many times I've welcomed death! I fear it so little. I'm sure that they're some place better."

He smiled, wondering what she was thinking about when she mentioned "some place better". He couldn't help himself. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her cheek lightly. She giggled as she gripped the coffee cup tighter in hands to avoid spilling it. "Hot coffee," she reminded him gently.

He smirked, kissing along her neck, his hands running up and down her sides. He knew what he wanted to do at that very minute with her, if she'd let him. His hands finally rested on her hips and one found its way moving up her shirt. "Mhm, not caring."

She laughed, pushing him aside. She crinkled her nose at him, smirking right back at him. It was clear that the girl knew what was on his mind, and was daring him to do it with her eyes. He kissed her, and the next thing he knew, her coffee was gone. As to where it went, he found he didn't care. She straddled him, and then his boss walked into his office at that exact moment. "Hawthorne! This is not a burlesque club!"

Venus jumped off of Gale, much to his bitter disappointment. His entire life seemed to be full of cock blocks, and his boss proved to be another. He couldn't help his snark. He was about to have sex and his boss walked in and killed the mood. He was pretty sure he had every right to be snarky right now. Somewhere, there would be someone who backed up him on this. "I am aware of where I am, sir."

Venus looked shocked, and she mouthed, "Gale, this is not the time to be a smart aleck!" Somehow, he mouthed back at her "I know" as a vein in his boss's forehead appeared to pop. That always meant that Gale was in trouble. He had managed to get into trouble at work far too many times to think much of it. He knew that he was being lectured, but he couldn't be bothered to hear the lecture. He was busy staring at Venus, who looked somewhat horrified. His boss came to the end of his rant. "Are you even paying attention, Hawthorne?"

Gale jumped, and was about to shake his head no when he looked at Venus. He found himself saying, "Of course I am, sir."

The general nodded. "Be sure it doesn't happen again then, soldier."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Don't own the Hunger Games. If anyone is curious, Venus's last name is pronounced "Cane" like "Sugar Cane". And I have the design for Venus's wedding gown. I'll put a link to it on my profile. That's all I'm saying. Ohp. Also: 20 reviews, 1084 hits, 8 faves, and 8 alerts. The stats on this story. Thank you all for reading. And yes, this is a short chapter because I'm not drunk enough to write.**

* * *

><p><em>"Be sure it doesn't happen again then, soldier."<em>

* * *

><p>Gale had no clue what his superior just told him, but he knew that Venus had paid attention to the general's rant. However, when he asked her about his rant, she refused to mention what he said beyond, "He doesn't want me distracting you from your work."<p>

He supposed that it made sense, but he felt that Venus was lying to him – or at least leaving something out. He was certain she'd never tell a full on lie, but omitting something did seem rather in character for her. "You're not telling me something."

She smiled brightly, kissing his cheek lightly. "Meet me at the bar when you're done with work, alright?"

True to his promise, he showed up at the bar after he was finished working to see Venus at the bar with a whiskey in hand. She looked over at him, and her face broke into a grin. She was clearly happy to see him, and he found that he was happy to see her. Her curly hair that frizzed on certain occasions, her sparkling blue eyes, her smile, and the way she always had sneakers on, even with a skirt that fell to her knees. He smiled, walking up to her.

"Hello, Soldier Keane."

He felt a source of pride as the girl jumped. He had surprised Venus, something he realized was very difficult to do. She always seemed to be expecting him. She looked over at him with a reproachful glare. "You surprised me. That's a new one."

The look in her eyes suggested that she was not pleased with him surprising her but that didn't stop Gale from being overly excited about surprising her. His eyes sparkled as he nodded, kissing her lightly. He could taste the whiskey on her lips, and he found he actually liked whiskey. "So, my boss doesn't want you around during work?"

Venus nodded, her eyes half closed with a small smile on her face. Venus couldn't be sure if she should tell him what his boss had said. After all, he was supposed to know what his boss had said, but she couldn't tell him. "Yeah, but he has his reasons."

Gale nodded as Venus finished off her drink. He held out his hand for her, and she took his hand in hers. She smiled up at him, and kissed him lightly. Before he knew it, he muttered in her ear, "Do you wanna go back to my place?"

Venus nodded, eager to avoid any conversation that might cause him to ask questions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Don't own the Hunger Games. Just own the story. This chapter may contain nudity and an unsatisfying ending. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><em>Venus nodded, eager to avoid any conversation that might cause him to ask questions.<em>

* * *

><p>Gale smiled at Venus across his table, who somehow had gotten herself a cup of coffee. She smiled back at him over her coffee cup, giggling slightly. "You know, if you want to take your shirt and get comfortable in your house, no one would blame you," she remarked.<p>

Gale smirked at her, getting himself a glass of water. "You do seem eager to get my clothes off. Any particular reason why?"

With a wink, she remarked, "Does a girl have to have a reason to want to get her man naked?"

He flushed as she got up, slowly untying his tie. His breathing grew shorter as she flicked her blue eyes up to look into his gray eyes. He let out a soft moan as she pressed her hips against his, causing her to smirk. "Can you stop trying to get me naked?"

She laughed, shaking her head. Her voice was very firm. "No."

Her hands moved down to unbutton his dress shirt, and she smiled up at him while licking her lips. Her blue eyes seemed to darken with lust, a hand moving up to tangle into his hair. She smirked as she pushed his shirt off, and he muttered, "You definitely want to do this then?"

Venus nodded, pushing him against the wall. She kissed along his neck, whispering, "I can tell you want to do this too."

He flushed, realizing her hips were still pressed firmly to his. It wasn't exactly his fault that he was getting excited. It was her fault, the little minx. He couldn't help his reaction to a beautiful girl between his legs, eagerly taking his clothes off. He bit his lip as he pulled her shirt off, not exactly sure if he should stop or not. He pulled her shirt off, figuring they might as well be equal in how naked they were. He had forgotten that she would be wearing a bra and disappointment settled in. She smiled as she kissed along his neck, and his hand tangled into her curly blond hair. His heart hammered and he mumbled, "You're a vixen, you are. A sly little fox."

Venus giggled as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He repositioned them so she was the one against the wall, his hands finding the clasp to her bra, unhooking it. He kissed along her neck, throwing her bra to the side. The tiny blond smirked as she bit his lip lightly. "Mhm, am I? I was under the impression I was human."

He smiled, knowing she was teasing him. His hands pressed tight on her hips, leaving marks. He kissed her this time, eagerly slipping his tongue in her mouth. He began to lose his train of thought, focusing on the blond between his legs. He knew that she was beautiful, and he knew she was very distracting when she wanted to be. Her hips grinded against his causing him to let out a groan. "You're teasing me."

She smirked again. "Am I? You know, my clothes could come off…"

That's all it took for Gale to eagerly take her skirt and underwear off, her shoes tossed to the side somewhere. He didn't take long to pull her very naked body on top of his. He smirked, and kissed her roughly, before whispering against her lips, "Could? I think they are now. And I must say, I like the improvement."

She giggled before unzipping his jeans.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Don't own the Hunger Games. Just own the story. I'm slightly worried because slightly unlikeable shit in here. Okay. And I'm sorry this took so long. I fell ill.**

* * *

><p><em>She giggled before unzipping his jeans.<em>

* * *

><p>Venus jumped away from him mere seconds later after there was a loud, booming knock on his door. She gasped, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over her. She asked, "Were you expecting company?"<p>

Gale shook his head, mentally cursing whoever interrupted them to a void filled with nothing but despair and bitterness. He looked over to Venus, who had already pulled his white dress shirt on and her skirt on. He was shocked at how lovely it looked on her. He zipped his jeans up, and opened the door with an annoyed, "What?"

Katniss was standing on the other side of the door with Peeta hovering nearby. She bit her lip, and noticed Venus. "Um, is this a bad time? I just… wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn't answer any of my letters and I was worried."

Venus ruffled her curls, looking up at the corner of the room. Gale looked at Venus for help only to find her lost in a different world. He bit his lip. "Well, it kind of is a bad time. Sorry I didn't reply to any of your letters… I just didn't know what to say. I mean…"

Gale bit his lip again, unsure what to say next. He was never good with words and with the fact that most of his blood was in a place _other_ than his head, he was no good at explaining himself. Of course, he couldn't fathom _why_ he had to explain himself. He hardly noticed when Venus was at his side, smiling. "He was just busy trying to move on… and it's kind of hard to move on when you're busy in the past. I mean no disrespect, but it just seems to me that healing is a long process… and isn't it great that he's healing now?"

He got the feeling that she wasn't just referring to him. After all, she wasn't the same as when he had first met her. Some parts of her he was sure would never change, but at the same time… she didn't seem as broken. Katniss bit her lip. "Yeah. It's real great he's healing… but I've got a question for you. Who the hell are you?"

Venus merely grinned. Her voice was dead as she spoke. "Soldier Venus Keane. And I am well aware of who you are. Katniss Everedeen… or is it Mellark now? The Mockingjay. The girl who had everything when I had nothing."

Gale hadn't expected this at all. He ran his hand through his hair. "Can we avoid fights? Please?"

Venus's sly smile pissed Katniss off. Katniss couldn't figure out why. She'd long given up Gale, and yet this pretty blond girl smiling at her as if Katniss still had something that Venus envied. It was obvious Venus was the object of Gale's affections now. That should make Katniss happy. So why did it make her so upset? Peeta speaking cause Katniss to slightly jump. "Yeah. Fights would be nice to avoid today."

Katniss nodded, unsure about Venus. She was an unknown quantity, someone she hadn't bothered to pay attention to on District 13. The young blond girl that Katniss really hadn't bothered to see. There wasn't much that Katniss could comment on her. Venus nodded suddenly, and said serenely, "I never did like fighting. Not with my sister, not with my mother, not ever."

It was like a punch in the gut for Katniss. Katniss hadn't really spoken to her mother after Prim's death and she hadn't bothered to reach out and contact her. Katniss shifted guiltily, pushing her mother aside. "So you still keep in touch with your family?"

Katniss's question was directed at Venus, but it was Gale who answered. "Sometimes. I try to talk to them, but… I don't always get to talk to them."

Venus looked at Katniss as if the brunette had slapped the blond. Venus mumbled, "My family's dead. Been dead for several years now."

The way she said it, so blunt made Katniss wince when she remembered where Prim was. Venus had long since accepted her family's death and grew up without a family. Katniss bit her lip. "I'm sorry about that."

Venus waved off the sympathies as if she didn't need it. "It's over. The past. Dead and gone. Nothing can bring back Tis or mom and dad. Tis wouldn't want me to be wallowing over her. She'd want me to move on and live life to its fullest."

Venus realized she had let more slip then she ever meant to let slip. And Gale picked up on it. "Who's Tis?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Don't own the Hunger Games. Just own the story. I'm slightly worried because slightly unlikeable shit in here. Okay. And I'm sorry this took so long. I fell ill.**

* * *

><p><em>Venus realized she had let more slip then she ever meant to let slip. And Gale picked up on it. "Who's Tis?"<em>

* * *

><p>Venus flushed, never meaning to tell him about Artemis Keane, her older sister who had perished in a fire so many years ago. She ruffled her hair, and said, "Her full name was Artemis Marie Keane. She was seventeen when she died. She was my older sister."<p>

The dejection in her voice, the guilt, the love for her sister, every feeling that everyone in the current room could relate to. The pain of losing her sister, the matter of fact acceptance that nothing could bring her back. Katniss was the one to say something first. "I'm sorry."

This sentiment, while well intentioned, seemed to shock Venus, as if she had never heard of someone expressing sympathy or empathy for her lost sister. "Why would you be sorry? It's not your fault. Besides, I've grown up without her."

The look in her eyes said everything, the things she didn't want to admit, the way she wanted her sister back more than anything else in the world. However, everyone else could feel the awkwardness, and therefore nothing was said. Venus got up smoothly, and said, "Well, it was nice meeting everyone. But I think you three need to catch up without me. Bye."

*** scene break ***

The next day was heavy with confusion for Gale. He couldn't understand how everything had snowballed out of control so easily. One girl was all it had took to break his routine, and if he was honest, he was purely curious about her. He absolutely needed to know what happened to Artemis Keane and why Venus Keane was upset when she mentioned her. "Hello, sweetie."

Gale turned around to see Venus with her legs crossed at her ankles sitting on a counter. He was slightly surprised to see she was wearing his shirt over jean shorts, but he liked the look on her. He raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you call me 'sweetie'?"

She smirked, snapping her gum. "Since now. Now, you see me at your work and the first thing you question is an affectionate term?"

He grinned, and stated, "Lucky for you, it's my lunch break. Why don't we go out for lunch?"

She nodded, smiling at him affectionately. She followed him out to a small restaurant across the street where he usually ate lunch. She grinned at him with her tongue poking between her teeth and deadpanned, "Fancy."

He laughed, and realized that she easily found ways to make him laugh. He liked that about her, that she made horrible parts of his past seem like they're not such big deals after all. However, that couldn't escape what his original thoughts were. "What on Earth happened to your parents… and your sister?"

Her eyes flashed with sorrow, sadness, and anger. She didn't want to discuss her sister or her parents on a date with Gale. She didn't want to discuss them ever, really. "I thought we agreed we were starting over. No past."

He ruffled his hair, much to Venus's amusement. Her smile with her tongue poking out from her teeth returned in full force. "That got kind of shot to hell when Katniss showed up, didn't it?"

She sighed, admitting defeat. She clearly hated admitting defeat, something Gale noted quickly. "Yeah, it did. My parents and sister died in a house fire. It was murder, and I didn't know it for the longest while. My parents were merchants, so the fact our house caught on fire… it should have been a clue. My sister screams before falling silent… she was the first despite being furthest from the source. I got who did it though…"

Gale was surprised that he was shocked at this revelation. He knew it had to be horrible if Venus didn't want to talk about it. "What happened to who did it?"

There was an almost victorious glint in her eyes as she stated, "He's dead. I killed him during the war."

Gale was taken aback. He hadn't seen any examples of Venus's dark side. He figured it was rather appropriate though, considering this man had killed her family. "How?"

"I shot him. Four times. Once for my mother, once for my father, twice for my sister."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Don't own the Hunger Games. Just own the story. I aspire to be on TvTropes(dot)org. Get me there. Also, I'd like to point out that this is a big background story that must be revealed slowly. I did just drop a bomb on y'all last chapter. And also I've decided to see if I can explore the rest of the world that (magically, presumably because A Wizard Did It) doesn't exist for whatever reason (government cover-up?). So yeah… Mystery! Mysteries of their life march on. Oh, and sorry for the long wait. I had a huge writer's block and I'm applying to college. Real life comes first. Also, worship me.**

* * *

><p><em>"I shot him. Four times. Once for my mother, once for my father, twice for my sister."<em>

* * *

><p>Gale didn't understand why he hadn't started to wonder further about Venus's history after being told that she killed the person who murdered her family. Or why he didn't press further for the motives for a man to kill an entire family. He figured that he just didn't want to know. He knew that with the Capitol during those times, it was bound to be horrible. Venus didn't seemed all the inclined to tell him either. She simply smiled as if she hadn't just announced she murdered a man in cold blood and asked, "So… do you want to go out? Maybe we can explore the woods."<p>

Gale, all too eager to forget about what Venus told him, nodded. He grabbed his leather jacket as Venus tied her hair back. He frowned and asked, "Don't you have a coat?"

Venus laughed as she went into his closet, pulling out one of his trench coats with an arched eyebrow. "A trench coat? Really? But you know, it's cool, so I think I'll wear it."

Gale laughed as she pulled the trench coat over her tiny body with a look of pride on her face. She giggled as he asked through his laughs, "Do you realize how tiny you look in that coat?"

Venus raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I've heard rumors," she deadpanned.

Gale couldn't help but laugh at Venus's sarcastic humor, which he found himself slowly getting used to again. Venus had a way of making him feel at ease without feeling exactly like Katniss. Maybe it was because while she was insane, she had a good grasp on reality. He took a hold of her hand, saying, "Well, let's go."

Venus followed him out into the woods with a small smirk on her face. He liked her smirk well enough to not mention it. He noticed whenever he said he liked something about her, she did her best to ruin it for him. So he liked to avoid mentioning things he liked, though he could never figure out why she would intentionally ruin something nice about herself. He noticed that somehow, she ended up leading _him_ deeper in the woods, muttering something about, "Just a bit further."

He didn't question Venus as she led him through the thickness of the woods before the two of them stumbled across a clearing. Or maybe he stumbled but Venus clearly had no surprise it was there. She grinned and said to someone who wasn't there, "Yes, I remember."

She sat down in front of the clearing as if she wasn't exactly there anymore, as if she was remembering something else. He sat next to her, and it was a long time before Venus explained herself. "I used to come here with Artemis… and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was reaped four years before I was… and two years before they died… and this was where we came after he was reaped."

What could he say to that? He couldn't figure out what to say to her. Venus didn't seem to need comfort, and she didn't seem to need much to make her smile. He didn't understand her and yet at the same time, he understood her completely. He figured he was mostly likely going insane, but in the best way possible. It was her turning to him and smiling that caught him off guard. "Why are you smiling at me?"

"I've just never felt so at ease with anyone… not since Artemis."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Don't own the Hunger Games. Also, I'm gonna try writing from Venus's point of view here. If you don't like it, feel free to bash the sudden shift. I just want to see inside her head because it's my story and I've hit a road stiff at the third person view point. So… semi-experimental.**

* * *

><p><em>"I've just never felt so at ease with anyone… not since Artemis."<em>

* * *

><p>My eyes darted around the familiar landscape, shocked at how unfamiliar it seemed without my delusions there to accompany me. The White Rabbit was usually poking his way out of the house, but it seems I didn't need him there with me. The delusions seemed to be muted by Gale's presence, and I couldn't figure out why. He was a soothing presence, that was true enough. My sanity couldn't just reappear, though. I knew that. My head seemed to be spinning more constantly, and thus I was dizzy almost half the time. I jumped at Gale's hand reaching for mine. I kept forgetting about physical affection… mainly because I didn't like it. However, it was clearly a ridiculous time to bring that up when I've seen him naked and he's seen me naked. He smiled, and I knew he was nothing like… that awful man.<p>

However, it wasn't like I couldn't help thinking of those dark times… it was poison for my mental health, I knew. I forced a smile. I was happy, but it still didn't make it any easier to smile. It's kind of hard to smile when I was reminded of the war, of the Games… and I wasn't exactly stable to begin with. I was pretty sure hallucinations weren't normal… though of course, what did I know?

My mind was hard to keep a grasp on… or was it reality? Something seemed off about the lake, like it was a lot less shinier than I remember… I didn't like the idea of forgetting everything but it seems like memories were slipping away… like I could barely touch them. I turned to Gale… and I knew that he was safe, good, trustworthy… and there was that blasted cat. I jumped as Gale said something… what was it? Oh… "How did you come across this place?"

How did I come across this place… I couldn't remember. I just remember finding it, though it was shinier. I looked over at him with a small smile. "Magic."

This answer seemed to placate him. Or maybe he was confused by it. Who knows? I'm not even sure I understand my own emotions. Everyone I'd know before had tried to manipulate my emotions and treated me with no respect. It was a hard reminder of those times. I was barely paying attention to Gale now. The cat from my childhood was just standing there, with a smile on his face, his tail pointing to the lake. I blinked, and he had disappeared. I stood up and I just barely registered Gale's voice. "Where are you going?"

I knew just jumping into the lake would be stupid. I pulled my jacket off first then remembered my clothes would cause me to drag down like a rock. I hadn't lasted this long by just jumping into strange lakes. The lake did seem to be shifting in color though. The soft grass seemed to change color, to a soft purple. I pulled off the soft shirt that smelled so lovely (almost like sage and rosemary) and set it aside. I heard Gale again. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a swim. You can join, you know."

I tossed my shoes off before running to the lake and just jumping in. The water was cooler than I thought. Almost soothing, though. The cold I could power through. The cold reminded me that even a fire dies. I heard Gale swearing somewhere over my head and felt the water move with his entrance. I smiled over at him before swimming after the cat. What a cat was doing underwater was confusing, but I knew I had to follow. However, I felt Gale grab me around the waist and pull me up above the lake. I was confused. "Why did you do that?"

Gale frowned. "You were under the water for five minutes. I thought you had drowned."

Five minutes? I was only under for a few seconds. He had to be exaggerating. I cocked my head to the side and said, "Gale, it was only a few seconds. You're being too cautious."

I lifted my hand to feel my hair, knowing my curls were soaked. His brow furrowed, and I still couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Venus, that was five minutes… Did you hit your head down there or something?"

I shook my head, looking down in the lake. The damn cat was still there, and I shimmied down out of his grasp, diving headfirst to the cat. I heard something but ignored it. The cat was pointing to a group of rocks. I frowned, clawing into the rocks to find something interesting. It looked like a cave. I swam in, and was shocked to find that there was more leg room in there. I stood up, finding oxygen instead of water. I gasped in surprise.

The water shifted and I was prepared to attack if I had to. It turned out I didn't need to worry. It was just Gale. "Oh… hi."

He looked surprised as he took in our surrounding. I started wandering into the darkness when he asked, "Have you been here before?"

Honestly, no I hadn't. But I knew he wouldn't trust that answer, or anything I told him. I didn't answer instead. Better to say nothing than lie… that's what I was always told anyway. I continued down the path, the lights going away as I went. I knew Gale was following, though I was confused as to why. He could always go back. This wasn't the best place to be, I knew. I wrung my hair out before continuing down. I saw the glistening and knew where we were instantly.

This was a diamond mine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Don't own the Hunger Games. Those of you who are just favoriting and adding to story alert… I see you and am deeply offended that you have nothing to complain about. Oh who am I kidding? I'm flattered. Has this become anyone's headcanon on to what happened to Gale after Mockingjay? I'm curious.**

* * *

><p><em>This was a diamond mine.<em>

* * *

><p>My eyes darted around the mine, wondering how the diamonds could be shining if there was no sun down here. I suppose it might be my mind playing tricks on me, and Gale's voice popped against the mine. "This is a mine."<p>

"Obviously… but it's shining too much considering how far we should be underground… and… just fascinating, isn't it? Where's the light source?"

I turned to see Gale looking at me rather oddly. I tried to recall what I said that might have been "odd", but nothing jumped out at my head. Then, I saw what he was _really_ looking at. It was my blade, the one I was never apart from in the arena… or during the war. My trusty weapon, named after my sister. Artemis. I grabbed the blade, looking at it curiously. "How did that get here?"

Good question. I lost my knife sometime ago, about ten years back. Just looking at it was enough to bring back all the memories. The ones where I lost my mind, the one where I smelled my family burning with no power to stop it, the memory of being so angry at the Capitol where all I wanted was the strength to destroy it myself. I still didn't have that power, and I still had no way to bring the burnt carcasses back to life. The memory of war, the way the world was on fire. "I… have no answers."

What little answers I did have were things I didn't exactly want to tell him. He was quite nice, but trusting was pretty difficult even now. I knew a relationship required trust. And if I was in a relationship with him, then that means I should trust him, no questions asked. His voice seemed to be more soothing as he talked, the minute I decided to trust him. "Maybe we should look around for something to explain why, then?"

I nodded, my confusion increasing. Maybe I should have figured out already what he was thinking, but it wasn't that easy. My guesses seemed to be accurate, though. Perhaps, instead of trying, I should simply guess. I slipped the knife into my belt, not particularly worried about what would happen if it dug into my skin. I'd had far worst things stick inside my body. "So where do you think we should start?"

It was at that moment I remembered that neither of us had gotten dressed since the lake. He was standing there, his rather impressive body sticking out to me. I flushed, looking away. How rude of me of me to just stare, even though it wasn't like I could exactly help it. I bit my lip, moving forward in the mine. I jumped when he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "We should probably stick together. Just in case."

It was comforting when his hand clasped mine, and I felt at peace knowing he was there. How odd. I knew that him being there wasn't going to fix my mind, drive the hallucinations away, or change anything about my mental state… but him just being there felt right. I knew a lot of things were never going to change, but it was so much safer with him to catch me. I smiled as we walked around, exploring the mine. It was of little comfort to me either way, but somehow having Gale there felt right. I guess that made sense in the weirdest of way. I jumped at the cat and stared at it. Then I realized something. _Gale was staring at the cat as well_. That wasn't how the cat worked. No but me saw him. The cat's grin became wide as he purred, "Realized your boyfriend there can see me too, eh Venus?"

Gale jumped, and stated (quite obviously), "That cat can talk."

I huffed, slightly furious that someone else could see into my madness. I didn't like it. It wasn't right that someone else saw the cat as well. I nodded, growling, "Cat, I haven't got time for your riddles. How is District 2 connected to this diamond mine, and where is the light source?"

In response, the cat only grinned. I shouldn't have expected an answer, I realized. It wasn't how the cat worked. Then again, I figured since he also wasn't supposed to be visible to other people, that must mean the rules were changing. "Once again, you ask all the right questions, but you know better than me."

I hated that damn cat.


End file.
